Silence
by lovecats20000
Summary: What will happen when a new magician shows up at the 21st nome? She dosn't talk at all. What secret could this girl be hiding? Is it serious or is she over thinking it? Everyone is worried about her.Do they really know this girl?All questions to be answered. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: taylorsmith2u (me) does not own the Kane chronicles or the people from sum up I don't own anything.**

**_Silence_**

**C**

**a**

**r**

**t**

**e**

**r**

This magician never talked not a word,no one knew why.I should probably back up,so I was July fifth and everyone was in their rooms except for me.I was on the couch in the great room doing nothing the doorbell rang,I was curious because no one had rung the doorbell in a I opened the door a girl of about 14 stood had straight black hair that fell half way to her shoulders,brown eyes ,she was wearing a brown cotton T-shirt and cotton jeans."Who are you?" I girl showed me her palm and written on the front of it was _Lilly._I assumed that was her name. "Welcome to the 21st nome." I said. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?" I continued,I thought she would say yes but instead she just nodded."Okay first I'm just curious but what path are you following?" Her hand went to her neck and she showed me the eye of Horus."Okay and can you talk?"I thought she would shake her head no but instead she nodded."Then why don't you talk?" She shrugged."Well go pick out a room and meet some of the magicians if you want."I told smiled and went upstairs.I sat back on the couch and turned on the tv but found that I had trouble focusing on it,if that girl could talk,why didn't she?

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

**Authors note: I couldnt figure out the computer so this is chapter 2!**

**L**

**i**

**l**

**l**

**y**

That was close don 't ask I'll explain later. On the way up to my room ,I ran past a penguin waddling around in the hallway when a kid stopped me. He looked about nine."Who are you ?" He asked.I showed him my palm."Cool I'm Felix." Felix said.I nodded and smiled,then I walked into a empty room, it had light blue walls and red sheets on the bed, and the floor was light blue carpeting. After that I decided to walk around the 21st one point I was stopped by a blue eyed girl,she had straight caramel colored hair and a pale skin color. "Hi I'm Sadie,Carters sister,are you a new magician?" Sadie asked.I nodded and showed her my palm. "So your name is Lilly?" She guessed and I continued to walk around,when it was time for the lesson Carter told me that we were practicing words of power.I pulled a papyrus scroll out of the duat along with my wand and ink,and drew the hieroglyph for sword on the paper, and a khopesh appeared on the paper."That's brillent!" Sadie exclaimed."I smiled at her and went upstairs in my room.I went in the bathroom ,but didn't pay attention to the detail. I took off my glamor looked in the mirror.I was powerful enough to where even gods can't see through my glamor. I frownd. In a couple of ways I looked like my dad the iris of my eyes were red,I wore a red t-shirt and cotton jeans in a couple of ways I looked like my mother,my wavy black hair fell a couple of inches past my shoulders,I had the same pale complexion,and the same facial structures. The reason I didn't talk was the same reason I wore glamor and did as little magic as possible. If anyone found out I was the daughter of Set,I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**me:Lilly do the disclaimer**

**Lilly:*shakes head no***

**me:do it **

**Lilly:*points behind me***

**me:*turns around to look and see what she pointed at***

**Lilly:*runs away***

**me:Fine! I do not own the Kane chronicles Rick Riordan does **

**C **

**a**

**r**

**t**

**e**

**r**

The next morning we were all downstairs eating breakfast when Lilly pointed to Phillip,our crocodile and gave me a look that said why is there a crocodile here ,is he dangerous? "It's just Phillip." Jaz said tossing him a piece of bacon. Lilly looked like if she wanted to talk she wouldn't know what to say to that. Sadie looked at me curiously and I mouthed the word later. Later Sadie and I went down to the library."Hello." Cloe said."Can we have the library for just a couple of minutes Cloe, it's kind of important." Sadie asked,Cloe looked annoyed but she nodded and left ."So this Lilly, why won't she talk?" Sadie asked. "I wish I could tell you,but I do know that she can talk,I asked her the other day and she nodded." I informed her. "so basically she is your exact opposite." I continued and Sadie punched me."Carter be serious," Sadie lowered her voice. "she could be Shani." "You mean Set's daughter ?" I asked. Sadie nodded. It took a couple of minutes for that last comment to sink in. "But it can't be her she seems to nice." I said."True, but I suppose we'll have to find out ."Sadie said so we made a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo ...Sorry I havn't updated !

Disclaimer:I don't own anything! :( :( :(

L

i

l

l

y

On the otherside of the library door,I cringed. Everyone had always figured out I was Set's daughter no matter what I did. It's not like I wanted to be his daughter.I mean,who would? Everytime I meet a person they find out I'm Set's daughter and then avoid me. They were denfinatly going to know I was Set's daughter.I was going to get revenge on him for ruining my already cruddy do you think I follow the path of Horus?When I was little,according to Nut who I had sent me Ba trips to the past, Set and Nephthys sent me to live with a normal family. They thought I would have a normal life,but they couldn't have been more wrong. When I was three ,somehow I had managed to find matches and I nearly burned down the house. Another time we were down by the lake and some kid shoved me as soon as I got mad the lake exploded literly, there where fish and water as far as you could see. About four years ago, we were all gathered around a fire and I fell in,but I came out without even the smallest mark on me.

Thats when I started having visions about gods fighting and wars starting ,just because I had been born.I ran away because I couldn't take it anymore. Now everytime I saw a god they told me that ma'at always wins never chaos.I wanted to yell "What? Just because I'm Set's daughter doesn't mean I'm a freak!" If I said that though ,I knew they would kill me. That is when I decided next time there was a war between Set and Horus I was going to have to battle my dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned this would I be wrighting this? I own nothing.

C

a

r

t

e

r

"Today we will be practicing magic with fire." Sadie annonced. Lilly didn't seem the least bit starteld. So far so good. "Start with trying to make a ball of fire in your palm." She continued. Lilly put out her palm and a white hot colum of blazing fire appeared. Everyone took a step back and amired her work. Then she put it out. Some people said "Wow." or "Amazing!" but to me and Sadie it was a clue. Mabey just mabey,she was Shani. Anyone else that tried ended up with burns or a very weak amout of fire. Lilly was able to heal the burns and actually helped people by showing them how to make fire. Sadie and I decided we would work with water tommorow and see if she could do she was Shani she would be able to do both. Her mother was Nephthys and her father was Set after all.


End file.
